Many organizations use a voice over Internet protocol (VoIP) communication system to communicate rather than a traditional telephone communication system. As with all communication systems, the ability to connect the parties wanting to speak to each other over a VoIP system and to maintain that connection, during their intended communication period, is important. One key to connecting and maintaining that connection are identifying network traffic to provide a better quality of service (QoS).
Some systems provide varying QoS, for example, based on the type of network traffic being communicated on the VoIP system. In some examples, better QoS can be provided to media traffic over non-media traffic. Media traffic can include transmitting audio and video data. In some such systems, the QoS determination can be used to control factors, such as bandwidth, transmission delays, jitter, and/or packet loss, that can impact performance of the network traffic.
VoIP communication resources can be underutilized when a QoS is randomly provided to network. For example, non-media network traffic is not as sensitive as media network traffic to transmission delays, jitters, and packet loss. As described above, transmission delays, jitters, and packet loss can be minimized by providing the network traffic with an increased QoS. In some examples, non-media network traffic could be provided a higher QoS than media network traffic, wasting VoIP communication resources that could be used to minimize transmission delays, jitters, and packet loss for media network traffic.